Four Redshirts and a Shirt
Four Redshirts and a Shirt is the eleventh episode of the first season. Teaser Just before the end of an exhausting away mission, four of the redshirts in the away mission purchased a red shirt as a souvenir of that away mission. As the redshirts try it... something happens with the shirt. Summary Act One Vaebn Mairex and Brianna Reiss are on an away mission on Farquar. On this planet, Brianna eats a 72-oz steak on a candle-lit table, as a romantic dinner, in Lyran dress uniform. She ended up breaking the restaurant's female record for the 72-oz steak challenge Also, the other four redshirts that accompanied the officers on the mission have purchased a red shirt that resembled enough the service uniform that the Riov wouldn't notice. There was a Tarahongian, a Rakelli and two Romulans, and that red shirt fit them all. They planned the sharing of the shirt: the Tarahongian got it first. Act Two These redshirts go to the arboretum to prepare the science fair of the elementary school students on the ship. However, they decided to change the format to a semi-Farquar style, leaving the participants without stands. However, the Triple-E Senates supply music to the event. As the event begins, the Rakelli jumps straight to a one-size-fits-all red shirt. Two of the exposants hit the Rakelli with a cream pie fired from a and they got disqualified after firing a second shot. Rolindra was hit, forcing her to go to sickbay and giving the Rakelli her classroom. The final results gave victory to the go-go ray emitter, but the Rakelli decided that the red shirt won the second place. Act Three The Romulans decide to use the catapult from the disqualified science fair competitors and they load an accurentum ball into the catapult, destroying the Rakelli's desk as the ball was fired from it, in the middle of a math course. The second ball hit the Rakelli substitute teacher in the "family jewels" but destroying the catapult as well. Both the traitorous redshirts and the Rakelli make their escape, but, as they escape, the Romulan redshirts are arrested by Stella herself, who puts the duet in the ship's brig, awaiting the instructions of Starbase 26, whose personnel told Annika to resolve it by herself. Act Four But before Annika could take any action, she orders the investigation of the crimes committed, which amounts to charges as high as treason. Vaebn has found that the catapult was ill-conceived, but no more than to harm the Rakelli. Meanwhile, Brianna starts interrogating the Romulan culprits and they found that they acted for heinous reasons, but that they weren't afraid of dying. The conclusions drawn prompted Annika to take action and, since the calls for execution are quite high, she decided to have them hanged in the holodeck. Before the execution could take place, they have explained that they did so out of jealousy for the non-Romulans that wore the red shirt before they could. Act Five Once the Rakelli and the Solari redshirts recovered, Pazzo brought them to the fashion show in Ten Forward, where people from many races showed what clothing they either created for themselves or wore on their homeworlds. The three usual gagh eaters, Brianna, Dhiemm and Vaebn were just done finishing the whole ship's gagh supply, as the show started. Vaebn was revealed to have first eaten gagh when he worked with the House of Duras in 2368. Annika wore an Illyrian dress that resembled a large cigarette, among other exhibits, and she saw the Rakelli clothes, as well as the red shirt that caused the deaths of two redshirts. External link *Four Redshirts and a Shirt on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes